


Dancing in the Moonlight

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Domesticity, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, apprentice tingz, self indulgent, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: braig and xehanort dancing in the moonlight
Relationships: Apprentice Xehanort/Braig, Braig/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> based off this song!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SebH8En9ZOY
> 
> (also braig uses they/them pronouns here lol)

It's late. It's really late. The moon is high up in the sky, casting an unearthly glow through the windows of Xehanort's room. He's at his desk, quietly working on a lab report. The pen on the paper scratches quietly, the only sound in the room.

He looks at his clock. One thirty in the morning. He goes back to writing. Suddenly stuck on a certain portion of the report, he stares down at the paper, willing it to write itself. 

A soft knock comes from the open door. Xehanort looks up and sees Braig, dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. They speak in a soft, hushed voice.

"Heard you were still up."

"Why are you awake, Braig? Don't you have patrol duty tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to show you a little something. Take a break for a little, Xehanort." 

He looks down at the unfinished report, then back up at Braig, who is trying to conceal a smile.

"Fine."

Their smile goes wide. 

"But not for long. You need to go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah. come on."

Braig leads him down hallways and stairwells before they both break into the night air in the outer gardens. The moon still hangs bright in the sky, a full moon tonight. Twinkling stars dot the massive expanse around the moon. Xehanort looks skeptically at Braig, waiting for the surprise they no doubt had in store.

"Okay. Wait here." Braig ducks off behind a bush; Xehanort rolls his eyes. He watches as the bush rustles for a moment and then-

The moon's light is joined by hundreds of tiny little string lights, glowing amber in the bushes and on the fences.

"Braig, this is…" They jump back out from the shrub and their smile is absolutely glowing in the lights.

"I know. Pretty great, right? But. I'm not done." Braig pulls out a remote and clicks it, turning on a radio somewhere. It’s a song Xehanort has heard before, on a sitcom that ran late at night on the one television in the common room.

"Cheesy 80's music, Braig? I thought you were better than this." He teases, fighting a smile. Braig holds a hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?"

With a small grin and a roll of the eyes, Xehanort takes their hand.

It’s late. The outer gardens are glowing, two forms dancing to a song that has no business being played in the current year. 

Countless songs go by with neither of them speaking, just enjoying each other’s company. A new song breaks through the air and Braig chuckles to himself.

"You know, this song means a lot to me."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. A good friend of mine used to really like it." He isn’t sure how to respond to that. Braig pulls him in and the two sway to the beat of the song, occasionally turning and giving each other a spin. After a moment, Xehanort speaks.

"What happened?"

"He got really invested in his search for something. One day he was just gone." Braig gives a small smile that Xehanort thinks means something else. "Do you really not remember anything?"

Xehanort frowns. "No. Still nothing." 

"I'm sure you will someday." Xehanort isn’t one to pry, but Braig usually doesn’t talk about his past.

"What was your friend like?"

"Jeez. Uh,” Braig looks away for a minute, trying to recall something. Their smile grows wider. “He was super witty. and the smartest guy I'd ever seen. Old. An awful dancer though."

Something about braig's words resonates deep within xehanort, some deep buried memory trying to reveal itself. He stumbles forward into their arms.

"Seems to be something we have in common." Xehanort’s voice is muffled in Braig’s shoulder.

"Ha! You have no idea."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> as always, kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
